Who would it be?
by Nicky007
Summary: James gets letters from a secret admirer, who would it be??


A/N: Disclaimer: Nicky (me, the writer): I know I'm supposed to say I don't own Harry Potter.but what if I say I DO own Harry Potter? *evil smirk*  
  
Harry pops his head around the door: Then you'll get arrested by the ministers of magic *disappears again*  
  
Nicky: *thinks* I'll take that risk! *glances around to see if no one is around* I OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
-Nothing happens-  
  
Nicky: *peeks around* MWAHAHAHA I'm sooo good! As if anyone dares to arrest me, Nicky, Sirius' secret lover! OOPS! *sees Sirius' fangirls glaring angrily at her*  
  
*Ministers of magic stumble into the room*  
  
Fudge: There she is! Let's arrest her!  
  
*Ministers ran towards Nicky, who snaps her fingers and an automatically paint-ball-shooter appears*  
  
Nicky: I'm sooo good! *dances out of the room on the music of M.C Hammer- Can't touch this-*  
  
Okay, on with the story:  
  
"James my dear pal, what are you doing?"Sirius slapped his friend James on the back, who was reading a letter, which was written on pink paper. "Hm?"James looked up with an dreamy, not-Jamesy-look in his eyes. Sirius pointed at the letter and snatched it out of James' hands. "The letter of course! Who sent it to you?" James'cheeks got red. "Oh that...it's nothing, it's a letter from my parents" he muttered, trying to get it back. Sirius wrinkled his nose. "What's this? Is that a flower smelling perfume? Geez, my grandma uses that, and since when do you go on a date with your parents?!" Sirius looked very bewildered at his best friend. James' face had the colour of tomatoes by now and sighed. "Okay, give it back, I'll tell you the truth." Sirius immediately pushed the letter back in James' hands and sat down beside him on the bench. James peeked around to see is no one was listening, and then turned to Sirius.  
  
"Well, this isn't a letter from my parents, it's from a girl in this school, I don't exactly know who she is, but I do know she's lovely" James began. Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "How can you be sure that she's lovely, when you don't know who she is?!" James made an aimless movement with his hands, trying to find the right words to explain it to Sirius. "We've met at a lettering-box" he said finally. Sirius grinned. "You mean chatting, but then with owl-post?" James nodded and scratched his head. "Yes, I went to my mailbox when I found a letter in it. It was so sweet, she told me that she fancied me and how great I was at Quidditch and stuff, how goodlooking I am.." Sirius cut him off. "Yeah yeah, cut the self-centred parts, alright?" James looked a little offended but continued to talk anyway. "Well, of course I started to write back, can't keep the fans waiting, eh?" he said with the emphasis on 'fans'. Then he saw that Sirius was rolling his eyes and quickly went on with his tale. "So far I've got about 10 letters from her in one week time!" he said proudly. Sirius laughed so hard that he fell of the bench, onto the grass and rolled around. "Whahaha, wh...what if she turns out to be McGonagall or...or Dumbledore!" he choked in his laughter. James glared extremely huffily at him and merely pointed out that Sirius was just jealous. Sirius stopped laughing right away. "Okay, I'll admit it: I'm green with envy! I want to date that mysterious, probably old and ugly girl!" he smirked. James stood up. "Hm, fine! Fine! For your information, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow, so don't go crying on Remus'shoulder when I get back with a gorgeous babe!" he shouted and with that he turned around and headed back to the castle. Sirius yelled after him: "Don't cry when she sees me and dumps you right on the spot!" But James didn't hear him.  
  
The next day:  
  
A small note arrived when everyone was in the Great Hall, stuffing themselves with the most delicious food. James was just filling his mouth with a large chocolate donut, when his owl flew in and dumped a note in his milk. "Well thank you very much!" he bellowed after his pet and seized his note out of the milk. Sirius, Remus and Peter were reading along over his shoulder at once. "Ahem" James coughed significantly and motioned them to budge. They dropped back in their chairs disappointed and carried on with their breakfast. James' smile grew bigger when he finished the note. It said:  
  
Dear James, Tonight at 11 pm, in front of the painting of the Wizard of Oz, don't be late! p.s: I'll be wearing a pink dress.  
  
James mind was filled with romantic thoughts about him and his secret admirer.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Nicky: *whispers so the ministers of magic can't hear her* Please review!! 


End file.
